


All Things Bright and Beautiful

by gomkyoongs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Changeling Baekhyun, Fairy Prince Jongin, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomkyoongs/pseuds/gomkyoongs
Summary: Baekhyun never believed in anything that had to do with magic. Well that was until he was swept off his feet and finds himself in the realms of fairies.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Ethereal Boys Bonus Round





	All Things Bright and Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so glad to be apart of this fest. i want to write more kaibaek so being in this has really helped me. i hope you all enjoy this story!! i will try to have the second part done once the fest is over ><

Baekhyun never believed in anything that had to do with magic. Well that was, until now. He remembered walking through the park, humming a song he, Chanyeol, and Jongdae had been working on when the wind started to blow. Baekhyun would’ve just brushed it off as a simple breeze but it picked up. The breeze had turned into a strong gust of wind, it had built up such a force that it, quite literally, swept him off his feet. Next thing Baekhyun knew, he was flying through the park, the trees blurring past him, and, to his disbelief, what looked like some kind of portal. 

And that's how he ended up here. Where? He didn’t know. Coming through the portal, he expected a harsh landing, but instead he floated gently to the soft grass below. Clouds were scattered across the bright blue sky above him. Baekhyun brought a hand up to keep the sunlight out of his eyes as he sat up to take in his surroundings. 

For the most part, all he saw around him was a never-ending field of grass, dotted with patches of wildflowers and a line of trees in the distance bringing the seemingly endless field to an end, but nothing that’d give a clue as to where he was. 

“Mister Baekhyun!” 

He turned to the sound of the voice, a man running up to him. 

“Mister Baekhyun, I’m so sorry we dropped you when coming through the portal! Ever since our main portal keeper retired, we haven’t quite mastered proper landings,” the man apologized as he came closer. 

Baekhyun sat among the flowers, staring at the other. From a distance, the man had looked completely normal, now that he was closer – Baekhyun couldn’t help but gawk at the sight before him. The man had light blond hair and vivid green eyes, that wasn’t what he was staring dumbfounded at though. What really got him were the pointed ears and the wings. Definitely, the wings. He hadn’t been able to see them from afar, because of their transparency, but now that the man was standing closer to him, Baekhyun could only stare wide-eyed. 

The man was still apologizing as he helped Baekhyun up, all the while he never took his eyes from the extra appendages fluttering behind the man’s back. 

“W-wait, are those real?” Baekhyun asked, pointing towards the wings. 

The man stopped talking and looked back at them. “Of course, they are! See!” He turned around for Baekhyun to see them. 

Baekhyun had to keep his jaw from dropping, because those were very real. “Hold on, where am I exactly?” 

The man turned back to look at him, a bright smile on his face. “You’re in the realm of fairies!” 

“What!?” Baekhyun asked, before he started laughing. “This is some kind of joke, right?” 

The man smiled at him, seeming to not pick up on Baekhyun’s disbelief. “Come, the King and Queen are expecting you!” He grabbed Baekhyun’s hands and started leading him away towards a path that had been hidden by the grass.

Baekhyun’s doubts slowly faded away as they continued along the winding path, towards what was a kingdom, over a hill. The people and buildings were nothing like that of the city or even the countryside in his world. The fairies all wore loose and flowy clothing, an array of colors, some had flowers in their hair, while others had large flower crowns resting atop their heads and everyone walked around barefoot. He guessed if he flew around the majority of the time, he wouldn’t wear shoes either. After gawking at everyone walking by as they greeted him warmly, Baekhyun noticed that no two sets of wings were the same. Most of the wings looked bug-like though mostly butterflies, while others looked like the fairy wings from books. There were even some that were feathered. 

Baekhyun looked on in awe when they reached the castle. A lake hugged the front of the castle, seeming as though it went around completely, Baekhyun wasn’t sure. The castle itself was large and had one tall spire standing from the middle of it. The fairy led him across several large stones and to two large doors that opened for them. 

The inside was even more beautiful. The high ceiling had an array of large glass spheres hanging down and flowers floated around them. The tall windows let in the sunlight, their light reflecting through the spheres and making the large hall different colors.

“Here Mister Baekhyun! Let’s get you changed into something more comfortable!” The fairy ushered Baekhyun down a hall where several other fairies were. Five, Baekhyun counted as they approached the group.

“Oh hello! You must be the new fairy!” One turned towards him, smiling brightly as she came towards him. Her hair was black with a bluish tint and she had bright blue eyes. He took notice of the other four fairies behind her, they all seemed to be color coded, aside from blue, there was yellow, pink, green, and purple.

The blue fairy grabbed his hands and pulled him into the room they were in front of.

“Oh…um I’m not a fairy,” Baekhyun corrected, giving a sheepish smile.

The yellow fairy came forward looking at him curiously. “But you look like one?”

“Wh-what? No, I don’t,” Baekhyun denied. He was far from looking like a fairy! He had brown hair, dark droopy eyes, non-pointy ears, and obviously he didn’t have wings.

“But you do!” the purple fairy chimed, grabbing a mirror and bringing it up to him, “See.”

Baekhyun gasped before letting out a scream. His ears had started to point at the tip, there were freckles beginning to dust his cheeks, his eyes had blue specks in them, and his hair was starting to turn white. 

He grabbed the mirror, bringing it closer to his face, scanning his reflection. “This can’t be happening!”

Baekhyun gave the mirror back to the purple fairy before he started pacing back and forth trying to force down the panic that was rising in him. 

The fairies looked at him and smiled, seeming to not realize the boy was distressed at his sudden change. 

Baekhyun was brought out of his pacing as the green fairy came forward. “Here, this outfit would look lovely on you!” She smiled brightly at him. 

He looked over the outfit, a light blue shirt with an open back and long flowing sleeves. The pants were white and tied at the bottom. 

Baekhyun could only sigh as he went to put the outfit on.

When he came back out, the five fairies all cooed saying how much he looked like one of them. The green one came up to him again and put on a few pieces of jewelry: a bracelet, two rings, and ear cuffs. She smiled at him when she stepped back and he could only give a weak smile.

The pink fairy came forward holding a flower crown with an array of blue and purple flowers. 

As she placed it on his head, the door opened, and two fairies walked in.

“Oh dear!” the female fairy said when she looked at Baekhyun before turning to the other fairy with her. “Darling look at him! He’s perfect!” 

The five fairies backed away as the woman walked closer to him, she had her light brown hair in a braid with small yellow flowers in it and a small jeweled crown sat on her head as well. This must be the Queen. She grabbed Baekhyun’s hands and gave him a big smile. 

“Hello dear, I’m so happy that you arrived here safely and welcome to the fairy realm!” 

Baekhyun gave another weak smile. “Ah thank you….”

She turned back to the male fairy that came with her. “Darling, don’t you think Jongin would love him!”

The other smiled and nodded.

Baekhyun shifted on his feet. “Um…who’s Jongin?”

The queen turned back to him and smiled. “He’s our son. The prince of the fairy realm! Sadly, he’s not here, away on royal business.” 

She walked closer to him. Baekhyun squirmed a little under her gaze.

“Hmm…you haven’t completely changed yet. Well don’t worry you will be in a few more hours!” She smiled again not realizing the color draining from Baekhyun’s face. 

“Oh, we can have a welcoming party for you once you’ve fully changed!” The Queen clapped her hands. “Come darling, we must make preparations!” And with that the Queen and King left. 

Baekhyun stared blankly at the door until a voice came beside him. 

“Mister Baekhyun, you must be tired! Here we’ll take you to your room,” the yellow fairy said before opening the door. 

The five fairies walked with him and chattered amongst each other and tried to get Baekhyun to join in too. He could only give smiles and small hums as he was still trying to process everything. 

“Here’s your room!” The purple fairy said once they reached their destination. Baekhyun looked around and noticed that there weren’t a lot of other rooms near his. Well at least he wouldn’t have to worry about anyone bothering him. 

“We’ll let you rest now but let us know if you need anything!” The pink fairy smiled. 

“Thank you,” Baekhyun mumbled as he waved goodbye to the fairies before entering his room. 

The room was fairly large with a big round bed up against the left wall. Large orbs hung from the ceiling just like the ones that were at the entrance of the castle. There was a wardrobe to the right along with a door that he assumed led to the bathroom.Baekhyun walked towards another set of doors to find a balcony. Resting his arms against the railing, Baekhyun sighed as he looked out at the scenery below. 

It was a beautiful place, he could see the field that he landed in and the forest that seemed to be endless. He could see some more villages out in the distance too. This was far from a dream. What was he gonna do now? He had no idea on how to get back home, he doesn’t know anyone or if anyone would even help him. 

“Sehun, why didn’t you stop them?!” Jongin asked as the two walked down the hall. He immediately came home once he found that his parents had brought a human to the realm. He didn’t know how many times he told them they needed to stop bringing humans into their world, but they just never seem to listen.

“I didn’t know about it. I was busy helping Junmyeon tend to the lotus turtles and I didn’t find out until after I got back.”

Jongin sighed. “How long has he been here?”

The other shrugged. “It’s been a day and half, I think.”

Jongin stopped. “Has he fully changed?”

“Mmm actually no. He hasn’t.”

“Really? Mother probably isn’t happy about that.”

“Yeah, he keeps talking about wanting to go home.”

Jongin hummed. “Where is he?”

“He’s hardly left his room since he’s arrived.”

Jongin hummed again before he started walking.

Sehun knocked on the door before opening it. “Baekhyun? It’s me.”

Jongin heard a soft “hey” before he followed Sehun in.When he entered, he saw the human smiling brightly at Sehun. The human’s hair had white strands and his ears were almost completely pointed at the tip. 

“Baekhyun, this is Prince Jongin.” Sehun gestured his hand towards Jongin. 

Baekhyun’s eyes were blue with white specks in them. He stood and bowed towards him. 

“Oh please you don’t have to…” Jongin said, raising his hands up to stop the other. “I’m sorry about all this. I’ve told my parents thousands of times to not bring humans here.” 

“It’s ok...I think I’m getting used to it here.” Baekhyun rubbed the back of his head.  
“Well your incomplete transformation says otherwise.” 

Baekhyun blushed a little, ducking his head. “Sehun said that you might be able to help?” 

Jongin side-eyed Sehun. “Why would you say that?” 

Sehun shrugged. “You’re the Prince, you probably know more about this than anyone. Besides I know that you want to help or you wouldn’t have come home early.” 

Jongin sighed. He was about to tell Sehun off but Baekhyun spoke up. 

“It’s ok really if there’s no way of getting me home….” 

“No you don’t understand Baekhyun,” Jongin said. “If you completely change then you won’t have any memories of your human life.” 

“What! No-no...I can’t!”  
Jongin walked over to Baekhyun, placing a hand on his shoulder. “This is why we need to get you out of here. Come on follow me.” 

Jongin led them to the palace library mentioning that there was a book that would tell them on how to get Baekhyun home. 

Before they could reach it they ran into the Queen. 

“Oh Jongin darling,” she rushed up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, “You’re home early.” 

“Yes mother, I heard about our new guest and decided to come back.” 

The Queen’s gaze fell to Baekhyun. “Oh! You two have finally met! Wonderful!” 

Baekhyun squirmed but tried to smile. “Ah yes, Jongin here was just showing me around….”

Her smile grew wider. “Oh how delightful. And you’re almost done transforming too!” She clapped her hands together. “We can hold the party tonight then!”

Before anyone could say anything the Queen left. 

Jongin sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He turned to look at Baekhyun. “Sorry about that.” 

“She’s been like that all day,” Sehun said before heading to the library. “Come on let’s go find this book.” 

“Here it is.” Jongin grabbed a large book off one of the higher shelves. He walked to the table Baekhyun and Sehun were sitting at. 

Opening it up, he turned to a map. “This is where we need to go.” He pointed at a large tree.

“The Tree of Life? Really?” Sehun scoffed. 

“Yes the Tree of Life. Inside the tree is a portal,” Jongin turned to look at Baekhyun, “that’s how we’ll get you home.” 

Baekhyun nodded. He didn’t understand completely but just as long as there was a way back home he was all for it. 

“How are we going to get out of here with your mother constantly coming to check on Baekhyun plus she has servants everywhere.” Sehun leaned forward on the table. “She’ll have guards on us in a heartbeat.” 

“That’s true, but you’re forgetting one thing.” Jongin smiled as Sehun raised an eyebrow and Baekhyun looked at them both cluelessly. 

“Everyone is going to be occupied with the party tonight that’s when we get Baekhyun out of here.”

“How will we do that?” Baekhyun asked, “Won’t we have to attend?”

“Yes, but we don’t have to stay long and nobody will hardly notice,” Jongin said. 

“But I-I’m not completely transformed and the Queen is gonna notice that much.”

Jongin smiled reassuringly. “Don’t worry about that. Just leave it to me and Sehun.” 

“Ok.” Baekhyun smiled back. 

He hoped this worked.


End file.
